mucfandomcom-20200215-history
James Earl Cash
James Earl Cash is the protagonist and main character in film Sudden Violence, a former inmate of Dixmor Asylum who was freed from death row and set loose in Virginia City. Info Cash was freed from death row and in return must participate in a horror film, directed by James Stalker. It would appear that Stalker chose his candidate well, as Cash displays no outward emotion or regret while butchering his pursuers and is no stranger to violence. Cash is shown to be very capable of making sure his enemies are dead, and his fatalities are nothing short of brutal. He is also quite comfortable with firearms and basic gun combat. Life until 2006 Sometime before in 1993, James Raymond Cash was wanted by the New York Police Department, which is likely what caused him to abandon his family. Cash was on the run up until the year 2003 when he was caught in Virginia City and locked away in the Dixmor Asylum. Cash was then sentenced to death, the execution being three years later. Events of film The day of the execution Cash is given the lethal injection and everyone believes he is dead, but he wakes up inside a closed down Coffee & Donuts shop in the City to find he was only knocked out due to the works of James Stalker who had bribed the prison officials. Cash is then forced to participate in one of Stalker's films in exchange for his freedom. Cash has no trouble in killing a gang called The Masks as he ploughs through town killing them in brutal ways until he thinks its over, but is ambushed by the WV S.W.A.T, who work for Stalker and is taken to another location. He is then dropped by the swats at Denton's junkyard, where he must kill a gang of white supremacists called the Skinz. Cash kills 'em all as he makes his way through the location, ambushes a Skin on a toilet, uses a crane to clear the path ahead and makes his way to the exit. He is once again picked up by the Swats and driven to the next location. Next Cash must face a gang of war veterans known as the Wardogs at the City Zoo, until he learns they have his family hostage. He manages to save at least one member and kill all the Wardogs at the location. Now Cash is taken to Miami, because Stalker has arranged a "screening" for him. He must find a tape and a video camera in the South Town mall while shooting with a gang called the Innocentz. Once all the gang members are dead, Cash watches the tape which turns out to be footage of his remaining family members getting killed by Mr. Happy with a machete. Now Cash is back out on the streets and is teamed up with a hobo. Stalker instructs him to escort Trampy the Hobo to the cemetery, while killing more Innocentz on the way. Then he must clear out the remaining Innocentz at the Montana Gun Factory and on his way out, he makes a run for it but is caught again by the swats and is taken back to West Virginia in a damn hurry. Cash is now taken back to the Dixmor Hospital for the Criminally Insane to face his former fellow inmates who have taken over the asylum and called themselves the Smileys. Cash makes his way through the asylum killing all the Smileys, until coming across a White Rabbit, who Cash is ordered to follow. The rabbit leads Cash into many traps, where he is attacked by Smilies, until he enters one room filled with heavily armed Smilies which is the point where Stalker had planned for Cash to die, thus betraying him. However Cash manages to stay alive and kills the remaining Smileys, some of the S.W.A.T and the White Rabbit as he escapes. Now Cash is on the run from Stalker, who sends Jax out to catch him which he does but decides to toy with him first. Cash is placed in a fenced out yard outside the Wardogs Apartment for the Wardogs to hunt him down. Cash kills them and enters the apartment building killing all the Wardogs and Jacks in the process. Then Cash is picked up by a journalist and Cash helps her reach her apartment to get her evidence to bring down Stalker, while killing the VCPD along the way who are following orders by Bill Starkweather who is BFF with Stalker. Then they separate and Cash heads for Stalker's Estate via the subway, making it all the way to the Stockyard Trainyard where he is recaptured by the swats. Cash is then locked up in the garage at Stalker's palace, but breaks free and kills the swats, including the leader and makes his way up to Stalker's office. On the way he runs into Piggsy and must kill him. After Piggsy and the remaining swats are dead, Cash finally kills Stalker despite his cries for mercy. The police soon show up and discover Stalker's horror film ring, but Cash is still, after all this torturing, sent back to the newly-reformed Dixmor Asylum where he kills himself 6 days after due to a crippling depression and stress. Personality and traits Cash remains rather emotionless and completely fearless throughout most of the storyline, however he does display some sympathy for his kidnapped family members during one scene, and is visibly angered when he sees them killed. He also appears slightly scared the first two times he runs into the WV S.W.A.T, and when he is attacked by Piggsy in the elevator he panics and climbs through the vent, forgetting about his gun. James Earl Cash is an extraordinarily dangerous individual, capable of inflicting fatal injuries using the most simple objects, such as plastic bags. He helps a reporter by escorting her safely to her apartment before telling her to get out of the city while she can, showing that he's good enough to allow an innocent person escape unharmed. This could be simply because Cash has a strong sense of revenge on him, so he would do anything to ruin Stalker, as James said to the reporter; "You're my lawyer if I don't make it, now get goin' and have a nice life". It could also be because James was more of a "good" criminal than a "bad" one, trying his best to kill people that want to kill him, like cops and gangsters instead of innocents. If we compare Leo Kasper with Cash, we can see that Cash is not exactly insane or suffering from what would appear to be Dissociative Identity Disorder. Unlike Leo, Cash does have a "criminal mind", which is the reason why he can easily kill the enemies without any remorse and to preserve his own life. Also, unlike Leo, he does his killings in a brutal way, not in a sadistic one. Usually, it seems that Cash's victims die before he has finished beating them, meaning they do not feel the pain of his more brutal attacks, whereas Leo kills in a more wild and uncontrolled style, meaning his victims suffer many attacks before actually dying. Unlike Leo, however, Cash is somewhat remorseful and even vomits when he kills someone, although he's actually controlled by Stalker. Leo is a completely sadistic murderer, in which before killing someone, he tortures them. This can be easily seen in the dentist chair fatality, barbed wire fatality, all the pliers fatalities and many more. In Rap Battle I'm not kissin' anything. That Nazi has probably snacked on. I'll shoot your rhymes down like crows. Write some notes and Mark's gone. Responsible for many deaths, But I don't have any regrets. Because even after these crimes, I'm gonna be a newlywed. Happy, I can tell your ten thousand pounds overweight, None of your sense make any sense. So prepare to meet your fate. We're not in Wonderland anymore, We're in my lair. It's time for me to go, My life is not important here. Trivia *At the police station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City's Serbian (BC) in Hateland, there are wanted posters for Cash and a few Mask members. *He personally sang "Nothing For Me Here" by Dope before "killing" the White Rabbit in scene "Kill the Rabbit". **He sang it so good, it became the film's theme song. *His rapping background was a Dixmor Asylum prison, and his opponents were Marco Cuneo, Mr. Nasty, Adolf Ackermann, and Mr. Happy. *Cash is presumably related to Jimmy Hopkins due to their similar appearance, however that is just a theory. Gallery Cash_about_to_kill_a_Mask.jpg|Cash behind a Mask. Cash_in_Stalker's_mansion.jpg|Cash at the elevator in Stalker's mansion. Cash_VS_a_Smiley.jpg|Cash about to kill a Smiley with a hammer. Cash_VS_Swats.jpg|Cash against a couple of swats. Cash_with_gasolina.jpg|Cash with gas. Cash_with_chopper.jpg|"He's bleedin' life a stuffed pig." Cash_killin'_a_VCPD_Officer.gif|Cash is outta control. Cash picture.jpg|Cash's portfolio. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Americans Category:Criminals Category:Polish Category:Actors Category:Protagonists Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Manhunt Category:AWESOME PEOPLE!